A Paw Patrol Story
Good morning, Skye! says Ryder. He is ready to start another day of building and fixing. It's going to be a very busy day, warns Skye. She says she will stay in the office to take phone calls and finish paperwork. The dogs and I can handle it, Skye, laughs Ryder. He pets Snoopy the dog and makes his way to the door. Don't forget to turn on your phone! reminds Skye. The dogs wait outside for their day to begin. Rubble finds a cardboard box by the shed. There are all kinds of fun things in the box for the dogs to play with! Marshall scoops up a soccer ball. Look what I found! says Marshall. Pass it to me! shouts Rocky. Rocky, Marshall, and Rubble have fun bouncing the soccer ball around! Ryder gets the dogs together. There will be time to play with the soccer ball later, laughs Ryder. Get ready because it's going to be a busy day! Ryder needs Rubble, Zuma, and Chase to help with the jobs today. Marshall and Rocky will stay behind for now. Ryder grabs his toolbox, jackhammer, and drill. Rubble, Zuma, Chase, and Ryder head off to their first job. They are in a hurry because there is much to do! Skye gave Ryder a long list of jobs. Okay, team. We have a lot of places to go today so let's move quickly! says Ryder. No prob, Ryder, says Rubble. I love to work hard! Boo! shouts Everest as Ryder and the dogs pass by. Everest was hiding in the bushes. Chase hides behind Rubble. Rubble reminds Chase that Everest is just Tracker’s Arctic dog. ‘’Everest, you scared us!’’ says Ryder. ‘’The dogs and I are too busy to play games. But you can help if you’d like.’’ Everest is so excited to help Ryder and the dogs that she dances around and does cartwheels. ‘’Yippee!’’ she shouts. And she tumbles right into a fence! The fence breaks when Everest falls onto it. Ryder and the dogs laugh because Everest is so silly. ‘’I’m sorry, Ryder,’’ says Everest. ‘’I didn’t mean any harm.’’ ‘’Looks like your first job will be to fix the fence you broke,’’ laughs Ryder. He opens his toolbox and hands Everest a hammer. ‘’Be careful!’’ says Ryder. Everest grabs the hammer and starts putting the fence back together. ‘’Everest’s on the job, Ryder!’’ says Everest. Ryder and the dogs continue their work. First, they have to lay down some pipe. Ryder uses Chase to lower the pipes into the ground. Ryder asks, ‘’Are you ready, Chase?’’ Ryder makes sure to put up cones so that people know to be careful around the construction site. He takes safety very seriously! While Ryder and Chase are working hard, Everest takes Ryder’s toolbox! Charlie Brown sees Everest and tells her to give back the toolbox. ‘’Oh, I’m just having fun!’’ says Everest. ‘’I’ll use these tools to help Ryder on his jobs!’’ But Everest decides it is much more fun to play pranks than to work! She runs off and hides. She does not notice that Woodstock has seen where she has gone. Back at the office, Skye realizes that Ryder has forgotten to turn on his phone. She has tried to call him several times but cannot get through. ‘’Oh, Snoopy,’’ says Skye. ‘’Ryder can be so forgetful!’’ Snoopy agrees. Skye sends Rocky to find Ryder and tell him to turn on his phone. Rocky finds Ryder and gives him Skye’s message. Ryder laughs at his forgetfulness. As soon as he turns on his phone, it rings. ‘’Ryder the Boy here,’’ says Ryder. ‘’Hi Ryder! It’s Skye. Can you and the dogs fix the sidewalk in town?’’ she asks. ‘’No problem, Skye,’’ says Ryder. ‘’We’re on the job!’’ Ryder and the dogs need to move on to their next job, but Ryder says there is always time for sandwiches! He unpacks his sandwiches and some tea. ‘’I might be forgetful sometimes, but I never forget my lunch!’’ laughs Ryder. While he is eating his sandwich, Ryder realizes that he cannot find his toolbox. Ryder looks everywhere for his toolbox but he still cannot find it! Everest is delighted that her prank has gone so well! She makes funny faces behind Ryder’s back. Ryder knows he is forgetful. He must have left his toolbox somewhere. He simply cannot remember where he put it. But he and the dogs do not have time to look around. They have too many jobs to do! Zuma, Chase, Rubble, and Ryder set off for their next job. They have to repair the sidewalk in town. Ryder will need Marshall’s help for this job. He calls Skye and asks that she send Marshall. ‘’On the way,’’ says Skye. Although Ryder is missing most of his tools, he still has his drill and jackhammer. He thinks he and the dogs can get the job done with the tools that they have. Ryder uses his jackhammer to break up the sidewalk. Then Zuma fills the holes with cement, and Rubble puts the new sidewalk tiles in place. Everyone works so well together. They repair the sidewalk even without Ryder’s toolbox! Ryder is very proud of his dogs. After the job is done, Ryder and the dogs head back to the yard. Rocky’s best friend, Woodstock, is very noisy when they get back to the yard. ‘’What’s going on with Woodstock, Rocky?’’ asks Ryder. ‘’Woodstock told me that he knows where your toolbox is,’’ answers Rocky. ‘’Everest has taken it.’’ ‘’I know how to get my toolbox back and play a trick on Everest!’’ says Ryder. Ryder dresses up as an Arctic dog. He stuffs paint in his pants and puts on an Eskimo hat. Now he looks just like Everest! He hides in the bushes. Minutes later Everest walks by. She is carrying the hammer and toolbox she has taken from Ryder. Everest walks right by the bushes where Ryder is hiding. ‘’Boo!’’ shouts Ryder. He jumps out of the bushes and surprises Everest. Everest is so scared she drops the hammer and toolbox. Ryder grabs his tools back while Everest is startled. ‘’Gotcha!’’ laughs Ryder. He walks back to the yard, leaving a startled Everest behind. When Ryder gets back to the yard, he tells Skye and the dogs what happened. ‘’Ryder, you’re so forgetful you couldn’t even remember if you lost the toolbox or if it was taken!’’ laughs Skye. Ryder thanks his team for a job well done. They are all finished for today! Ryder says good night after a long day of work. The dogs are tired. It is time for them to go to bed. But Marshall has an idea. ‘’Let’s bounce the ball around!’’ says Marshall. Rubble laughs and says, ‘’I might be tired but it is never too late to play!’’ The dogs play with the ball until they fall asleep. Category:1,011